1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to multi-panel display systems and, more specifically, to apparatus for removing a display unit from such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic display systems are commonly used to display information from computers and other sources. Typical display systems range in size from small displays used in mobile devices to very large displays that are used to display images to thousands of viewers at one time. Tiled display walls provide a large-format environment for presenting large high-resolution images by synchronizing and coupling the output from multiple distinct imaging systems. Such large displays may be created by tiling a plurality of smaller display units together. For example, video walls frequently seen in the electronic media typically use multiple display units, such as flat-panel displays, which are tiled to create such large displays. An issue with tiled displays is that the gap present between the constituent display units can produce a grid pattern visible to the viewer.
FIG. 1A is a schematic perspective view of a typical tiled display device 100 having an array of display units 102 that are each used to display portions of an image to a viewer 108. The array of display units 102 forms a grid pattern 101 found within a displayed image 107, which is shown in FIG. 1B. Grid pattern 101 may be formed by a frame, bezel, or unilluminated peripheral region circumscribing each of the display units 102, and/or by the gap 103 present between adjacent display units 102. FIG. 1B is a schematic view of tiled display device 100 in FIG. 1 from the perspective of viewer 108 that further illustrates the grid pattern 101 that may be visible to the viewer within displayed image 107. The presence of a noticeable grid pattern in display device 100, such as grid pattern 101, can be distracting for viewer 108. In order for tiled display device 100 to produce a uniform display, free of visible grid pattern 101, it is important to reduce the width and variation of gap 103 between adjacent display units 102. For example, in many applications, it may be desirable for gap 103 may be on the order of 1 mm or less.
Display units 102 for a typical tiled display can be relatively bulky, heavy, and include delicate external components, such as the precisely shaped glass panels often used as an image forming surface. As noted above, in a tiled display device the edges of these glass panels may be placed less than a millimeter apart to avoid producing grid pattern 101. Consequently, removal and replacement of a display unit 102 that is damaged or needs service is problematic due to the risk of damaging additional display units 102 while removing the damaged unit.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a system for removing a display unit from a tiled wall display in an improved fashion relative to prior art devices.